The Other Way Around
by mollie pollie
Summary: Cagalli got her head hit on the wall and became unconscious. Then she woke up in an alternative universe. There, she is no longer the great representative but a mere ordinary person. In order to survive, she applied in a job. That is to guard the son of t


**The Other Way Around**

**By Ledah**

**Summary:**

Cagalli got her head hit on the wall and became unconscious. Then she woke up in an alternative universe. There, she is no longer the great representative but a mere ordinary person. In order to survive, she applied in a job. That is to guard the son of the PLANT Chairman, namely Athrun Zala.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey people! I'm new in writing. This is my first GS fic so please kind in your reviews! BTW, Nareiya, my friend (kinda), told me that she can't update for awhile.Also, I dedicate this fic to her. She's planning to write this one but she lost interest in writing so if Nareiya reads this, I hope she'll be on the right track again!

So people, brace yourself for the first chapter of the starting, The Other Way Around!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD!

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Her Stupidity, His Weird Demeanor**

IT was just like any other day, well, maybe you can exclude the rainy weather and the snores from the other emirs, you can proudly claim that everything seems normal and regular for the representative of the Untied Emirates of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha.

Her eyelashes fluttered for a couple of times and her gaze shifted to the wall clock.

_Shoot! _ She thought as she saw that it was only quarter to twelve. Damn it. Why does she need to wait and take a break at exactly twelve? Who did this rule?

_Flashback_

"_You people are getting fatter not working harder!" she yelled at the economists, "All that you do all day long is to compute in your calculators and tell me, 'Our economy is degrading ma'am.' See! All of you are lazy!" her tone rose._

_She crossed her arms over her chest, "From now on, all government offices shall only have a one-hour lunch break starting from twelve noon up to one o'clock at the afternoon!"_

_She peered at the now frightened and terrified (some fainted) economists, "Is this clear?" everyone present in the room, excluding herself of course, nod their heads in agreement._

_End of Flashback_

_Crap, that was me!_ She thought again and as if in magic, the long hand of the clock struck twelve. Her eyes shot up and a small smirk crept on her face, "I adjourn this meeting. We shall resume it on Thursday!" she quickly speeded out in order to avert the comments of the other emirs.

_He he he, _she thought evilly, not so Cagalli-like at all, _Who's the person with a smart ass? _ She smiled at herself , _so give me a C (C!) give me an A (A) give me a G (G) give me an A (A) give me a L (L) give me a L (L) give an I (I), what do you get if you put it together? CAGA—** "CAGALLI WATCH OUT!"**_

She heard someone scream but it was too late, her daydreaming had placed her in peril. She had hit her head on the wall, ouch sister!

"Stupid wall…" she murmured as her vision began to blur.

"No, it's her stupidity!" she heard Kira's voice and she used her last energy in kicking his _thing _during _the three letter word._

A smile crept on her face before she became unconscious.

**

* * *

When Cagalli woke up, yeah, the dream!**

_Sniff sniff Sniff sniff._

Cagalli heard someone sniffing and she felt something sticky on her blouse.

_Weh weh weh weh._

Cagalli heard a little boy crying and blowing all of those yucky stuff from his nose to the sleeves of her blouse.

That was it.

The final trigger to **force **her, the almighty person, to wake up. She used her hands as support to help herself up. She was about to open her mouth but her eyes widen as she saw a kid with brunette hair and amethyst eyes (duh, it's Kira! In kiddy form of course) crying beside her.

She looked at him sincerely. Thank god she watched Lacus and Meer whenever they have a recording of that drama show entitled, "Anghel na Walang Langit" . There she learned from Lacus and Meer on how to feign sincerity.

Mentally, she applauded for herself. She is such a great actress, isn't she?

Anyway, she faced the little Kira, "What's wrong?"

The kid hugged her tightly, "Onee-chan, we're being cast away by the landlord because we (actually Cagalli) didn't pay the bill last month!"

She feigned her sigh, "How much?"

"Thirty dollars." He replied.

She almost cracked a laugh. Who can't pay a rent for as much as thirty dollars? She reached at the back of her jeans and her fingers were expecting a wallet but none came to reach. She tapped her chin, "Where's my cell phone, Kira? I'm going to call Kisaka!"

He shook his head, "You sold it last month, right, onee-chan? By the way, who's Kisaka? I never met him…" he then hugged her, "And onee-chan, my name is Akira, not Kira!" he pointed out her mistake.

She gasped but feigned her collectiveness, "Anyway, where's my job again?"

He again shook his head, "You lost it, onee-chan. You need to find a new one."

She nodded slowly, thinking about a job, a thicker version of the Libre newspaper fell from the ceiling above. Akira handed it to her and she read it. Exactly at the first page, she found an interesting job, bodyguard!

She neatly folded the newspaper and stood, "Akira-kun, stay here, okay? Onee-chan will go to somewhere."

With that, she left.

**At the place**

"Wow, this is smaller than my mansion" she yawned and stretched her arms upward, "Okay," she looked at her Libre newspaper, "Let me see…" she read third floor, "Alright, third floor shall I be at!"

Then she went to the third floor and a secretary let her inside the room. There sat in the big chair was Patrick Zala. He gestured her to sit which she did.

"My name is Ca—"I don't care about your name, missy but I only have on question for you," he cut her short. Damn him. How ungentlemanly is he?

"Will you protect this boy even with your life in peril?" he gestured at the boy sitting beside him.

The boy slowly lifted his head up, revealing himself. She was surprised. Those emerald eyes were way too familiar.

"I'm Athrun, Athrun Zala." The boy said in a monotone and extended his hand for her to shake.

It was way too weird...his demeanor that is…

**

* * *

End of Chapter One

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you people love it! If there are questions, I'll gladly reply to them. **

**People, just a question…I've been wondering ...who is a better author or better writing style? Is it Nareiya or Ledah?**

**Well, see you in the next chappie! Remember to review people!**

**Ciao!**

**-Ledah**


End file.
